Frolicking through the Forest
by Zeden
Summary: This story is set with the idea that FHawke and Fenris have a sexual encounter in the forest. The material is extremely explicit.


"Run."

"What?"

"Take to the forest like a Mabari chasing a bitch in heat. Flee! And do not be an easy catch!"

The fierce stare, one that seemed to pierce her very flesh drove deep and delved into the recesses of her being. It did not relent even as her eyes, always challenging his, begged for an explanation. You do not ask Fenris when his mood is erotically stern, you obey.

Hawke fled before his feet and still she knew those eyes, they that were wild and keen, full of fire and obedient to no one, were watching her body move, taking in every supple nuance, formulating how she should be reigned in and bent to his every need.

The spring had brought forth a carpet of wildflowers and the smell of renewed life and vigor. The silver dew dripped from the leaves, melting into the lady's hair as she ran, adding luster to high polish. Hawke traversed a stream knowing that even the great warrior could not follow her tracks in the water. And the warrior, who had waited, began to chase.

The light of the sun was at its height when Fenris arrived at the stream. His eyes sought for the tracks of his fair lady, but they were not to be found. His patience was wearing thin as she had eluded him longer than expected. His pride had suffered and for that there would be payment. It came to him in an instant; Hawke would take to the water. And it angered him because she knew he hated to get his feet wet.

Hawke was swift, and for a time she glided through the forest with ease, but her body grew weary and she could no longer maintain her speed. The slim body fell to a mound of soft moss near the base of a stream where orchids of yellow and pink bloomed. And there she rested, but was aware if Fenris found her lying down he would be angered and the chase would start again. The tired lady moved from the comfort of the earth and took to the trees. For a time she was brisk and graceful but her body begged to rest and she stopped and leaned against an old oak.

A hand snaked around her waist. It was strong and insistent much like the mood of its master. Then a blade was at her throat, the silver shining in the mingled light and shadow of the trees. Her breath caught. Never had she expected him to be this impulsive. Fenris was always unpredictable, which both frightened and aroused her at the same time.

His lips, warmed by his fiery breath, neared her ear. The hand of the captor pressed Hawke against his sweat soaked body, the heat now shared between them.

"You were not an easy catch," said Fenris in a dark listless whisper.

He licked her neck tasting the salt, her smell heightening his senses. The desire to claim his prize began to stoke the fire of his want and need. He wrenched a handful of her hair and placed her cheek upon his. Hawke sought the ground, his eyes too fierce to challenge.

"You would find no sport if I were less than a test of your skill and cunning, Fenris."

Fenris flung the blade into a nearby tree. It pierced the bark and wavered from the shock. His hands meandered to her breasts, the touch subtle seeking the nipples, fondling them, caressing, inflaming his desire. They became erect under his command and he tugged and teased, his clever fingers swelling them to their fullest. Hawke writhed in the aftermath of each touch, the squeeze of his hands, molding them to his want, taking his pleasure and delight in the control of her body.

The dress material clung to the her skin, sodden, creating friction as Fenris rubbed his erection along her ass, readying to claim her body. Hawke bent her head forward, her eyes shut, drinking in the longing she now felt. She was pushed into a tree, the rough bark grated on her back, but his eyes were upon her and she was held as if bound by chains. A feral grin formed, he was not unlike a wild animal to Hawke, his body formidable, a lion waiting to ambush its prey. Those piercing eyes, the warrior's eyes, scanning, seeking, they would not relent nor let hers drop to the ground. The material of her dress was lifted until the lower half of her body was exposed. And even then his gaze never wavered. But she could not continue to stare. It was intense; always he was judging her reactions, looking for any hint of displeasure. Fenris would have her impressed by his sexual prowess and concede to his every demand or he would be displeased. And if his efforts failed, Hawke would be pleasured but she would have to beg for her release.

"Look at me," said Fenris, his voice insistent and commanding, the voice of one who expected nothing less than complete obedience.

Her eyes peered into the sea-green of his, where much of the spirit of Fenris seemed to dwell. His forehead came to rest upon hers, their eyes linked in lust ridden want of each other. The tip of his tongue brushed the outline of her wet lips, tasting again the salt of her flesh. He bit and tugged at her bottom lip; it was almost painful, but never cruel. His lips meandered to the satin skin of her neck, biting a trail to her ear and then again and in each bite she felt his ownership. His breath was strong and hot in her ear, as he plunged two fingers into her cunt, her wetness coating his fingers in a fine moistness. He brought his fingers to his lips, smelt them, loving her scent on him, and then with his eyes holding hers she watched him suckle both fingers taking delight in her taste.

"Kneel," said Fenris, his eyes still fixed upon hers, a hold that would not cease until he was satiated.

She did not hesitate, her knees sought the earth. The Elf knelt at her back and he took a handful of her hair and pushed her forward until she was in the position of a dog. He lifted her dress to her hips, exposing the white of her ass, appreciating the curves that defined her as a woman. She felt the removal of his leggings, then the hardness on her female lips, which dabbled into her moistness but did not enter. The length and width of him was formidable. Their first night together had been a test of endurance, but to watch him ride her, his white hair draped on her breasts teasing her skin and his face contorting from the pleasure of her body was intoxicating. To feel Fenris in her, his fiery temperament ousting its frustration in his passion, fucking her when he was in a temperamental mood and loving her when he was at peace was an addiction, a craving to please him. And then to see the next day the fruit of her labor as he walked confident from the room, his prowess confirmed was to know true ecstasy.

She was moistened from her slit to her anus by the wetness of his cock, which often delighted in both. But today he was the warrior seeking the enemy and he would take his pleasure fucking her, no love, just pure animalistic need. She had displeased him, made a mockery of his tracking skill and he sought to rectify this by teasing her, bringing her near her own climax and then denying it until she begged to be freed of her torment. Hawke felt his cock rubbing her sensual spot, the heat of her body rising and welling to a throb in her loins, pleading to feel him inside. Fenris draped his body over hers and began to whisper in heated tones.

"Do you want me?" He asked demanding an immediate answer, sounding less like a question.

"Yes, Elf," said Hawke, the breath catching in her throat. "I long for you."

He bit her shoulder, leaving a mark that would only fade with time. His hard cock covered in the moistness of his own cum, trailed along her slit again and then he reared up and plunged deep within, rocking her body forward from the might of the thrust. She opened to him wanting his full length, craving his relentless pounding and he did not disappoint. The Elf rode her hard, his cock never ceasing to try and delve deeper, seeking to heighten his pleasure with every movement. He seized her hips using them to control the pace, ignoring her need to go faster. It was warm, wet, inviting and made to please him in every way, and he felt powerful and his lust mounted until it consumed him and he paid no heed to anything other than his need to conquer, to find his ecstasy. Fenris grunted as he removed his cock. He rose from the ground, trailing two fingers along her back as he made his way to her face. Hawke was still hunched over, her body ached for him to finish what he had started, but first he would have her please him until he had his fill.

The Elf knelt in front of her, his face was flushed full of longing and desire. Their lips met in a fiery embrace, it was painful and extreme, the force of his mouth seeking hers: intrusive and hard almost to the point she could not stand it, and then he lightened his pace. And he kissed with delicate intent, their lips slowly breaking apart only to join again.

Hawke nibbled and licked his chest. His body was strong and powerful; perfectly proportioned muscle tone, strong arms decorated with bulging muscle that were not too prominent, but masculine enough to make any woman want to touch them, squeeze them, see them contract and expand while he was above taking his pleasure.

Fenris's breathing became labored as Hawke's tongue neared the tip of his cock. She refused to touch it wanting to tease him as her playfulness emerged. But when she saw the angry arousal in his eyes, the passion that only he could possess, the desire burning him into fury, Hawke eased his burden. She cupped his balls and squeezed with gentle but firm pressure. Her tongue meandered over them, licking and suckling each in turn. The lady's delicate hands held onto his ass as she rolled her tongue along his cock and with a slight touch she flicked the end. The firm buttocks of the Elf tightened and his body began to move in time with her pace as she took in his full length and sucked him. His back arched, his eyes closed and he breathed as if he would soon die of suffocation. Then it became too much for him and he would not have his seed wasted. Fenris laid his lady upon the ground; his hands firm but gentle. Hawke opened her legs wide and he looked upon her womanhood, incensed with desire, his body screaming for union. But he would not give in until he had her seething from his touch. Fenris took no greater pleasure than to have her writhing beneath him, pleading to go faster and harder, begging him to pound her as she released. Hawke knew well the torture he was about to inflict and already her body was preparing for it. He placed his head between her legs and licked and teased her sensual spot until it hardened; it obeyed his command, knowing its master. The hips of the woman followed the rhythm of his tongue, each stroke fueling the need to have his hard cock within to be one with him. Her back arched as he caressed her sensual spot with his lips, rubbing and suckling, finishing with the tip of his tongue; a gentle and masterful display of subtlety. As he flicked faster her face flushed and her nipples hardened and he would wait no longer. He would have his lady find her release on his cock or not at all.

Fenris caressed her inner thighs taking delight in watching her squirm from it. He opened one leg and ran a line of kisses down her leg stopping short of her female lips. An arrogant smirk formed as he lowered himself atop her and without a word he placed his cock inside. His movements from the start were hard, each one slow, but deep. The white hair fell onto her chest, each beautiful strand showering and teasing her nipples as he continued to rock her body against the warm earth.

His pace slightly increased, but his thrusts were still hard, full of intent, full of fire. Hawke felt she would be consumed by him, his very presence intoxicating, and every bit of Fenris she felt, for he used all of his body for this single purpose and he would not have her deny him in any way. He would be fulfilled and he would dominate.

The Elf began to grunt and pant as his euphoric feelings mounted. His body arched as he placed all his muscular strength into his pelvis and the pressure was intense, but Hawke would not deny his need for release. She placed her feet on his shoulders. And then he felt it. It was as deep as he could go within her and there he plunged with all his might. It was painful and pleasurable to Hawke as she had stimulated herself and waited for the right moment to release. He was long, of broad width and she opened fully and allowed him to invade, take over, dominate, and pound her with all his strength. Her climax came soon after submitting to him and he was overtaken by it, feeling her inner muscles wrap around his cock, clenching it as they throbbed. When, finally he had reached his climax, his eyes shot open and widened and his mouth dropped. He groaned aloud as did she, both consumed by each other. Fenris continued to ride her until there was nothing more to feel. His muscles relaxed and he finished what he had begun with one last thrust.

Their lips met after the pleasure. It was tender affection, full of love where once there had only been lust. Fenris rolled to the side and took Hawke into his arms and he covered their bodies with her cloak as they lay together. While they snuggled the snort of a man drew their attention. And to their horror Varric was looking down at them.

"Fine weather we are having today, Fenris," said Varric with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" said Fenris.

His red-tinged cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

"Looking for story fodder," said Varric. "It seems I have found it. I think I'll entitle this book: _Frolicking through the Forest"_

Fenris snorted. "Dwarf you need a girlfriend. Your obsession with our relationship is disturbing."

"Well, I'm glad you both are enjoying the weather," said Varric with a wink. "Happy hunting, Fenris, and," he hesitated, "try not to catch a chill."

The couple heard the unmistakable sound of Varric laughing in the distance as he rode off. Fenris snorted at the dwarf, but Hawke lay beside him laughing through tear-strewn eyes. Then, for all his stubbornness and pride, Fenris joined in her amusement.


End file.
